


What Big Teeth You Have

by SandrC



Series: Eldritch-tober 2020 [4]
Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: But its mostly about the Library, Eldritch Horrors, Mark and Scam are mentioned, NOT vore, The Likely Family are terrifying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrC/pseuds/SandrC
Summary: All the better to eat you with, my dear.
Series: Eldritch-tober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950820
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	What Big Teeth You Have

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 04: Teeth.
> 
> I needed to do something with the Library and the whole Likely family. I HC Mark as formless to some degree, using illusion and enchantment magic to make it appear as if they are any one person/thing while Scam is more of a body-snatcher sort, physically shifting their form to take someone's place for scamming purposes. And then there's the Library, who is a nightmare.
> 
> Idk why I gave thoughts about pronouns for the eldritch Likely family but the Library is he/him, Scam is he/she/they but usually they/them when folks know its them (taking on whoever's pronouns they're pretending to be), and Mark is they/them but they don't care tbeh, so its whatever.
> 
> The Library is fun though. Miss him so much. RIP to a King.

The Library is innately proud of his smile. People compliment him on it all the time. It's his pride and joy, past his collection and his rules and his sibling. He lets them know this on a regular basis.

" _Teeth_ are a measure of a being", he often says, despite Scam's barely stifled laughter and Mark rolling their metaphorical eyes. "If you have a winning smile, no one will talk about _anything_ else! That will be _everything_ to them." And that's _inherently true_ , in the end.

No one cares about how big or spindly the Library is. No one cares about how many arms he has or how much ooze his books give off. No one cares how highly and ominously he looms over their children. No one worries about the amount of eyeballs in any one socket in his body, _so long as he is smiling._

And he _smiles_. Wide and bright with his many _many_ teeth the length of the average human man's fingers. And if he yawns in front of a patron—exhausted by days of moving his wares from one town to the next with no rest—and the patron pales and backs up and promises, _yes_ , they _will_ turn their books back in on time, they _promise_ , mister Library sir; then more power to him.

The whole Likely family have _wonderful_ smiles, however. While Scam is an enigma, never content to stay in any one person's shape for longer than it takes to fleece them, they can be easily found out by the crooked and too-wide smirk that dominates their borrowed faces. And although Mark is more at home in their formless shape, content to warp memories and perceptions over form, you can always _hear_ their manic and pleased grin in their voice. And the Library has the _most winningest_ smile in the _entirety_ of Faerûn. No one being can even _begin_ to compare.

What big teeth you have, _mister Library_ , what a _wide_ smile, pearly white and shining with saliva. _Not_ wrapped around my arm, taking my hand as payment. Beautiful, as they _aren't_ digging into my skin to flay off to bind your books in. Pristine and straight and _oh-so-pointed_ , away from _me_ and _my_ extremities.

And the Library _preens_ because he knows they're right.

He has the best smile in all of Aber-Toril and the planes above and below and he _damn_ well knows it.


End file.
